My Worthless Love
by McBeth-Judd
Summary: McFly's Harry Judd meets the perfect girl. Little did he know she was a infamous ex-pornstar that now does topless modelling. To save her, Harry has to make her realise what she's worth.


_**Looking up at him she sobbed, the tears making salty tracks down her flushed cheeks.**_

"_**You're fucking worthless" he spat, closing the door behind him.**_

_**Pulling herself up from her bedroom floor to her bed she scrambled into it, hiding every inch of her body under the pink covers. Her tears falling freely down her cheeks. **_

_**He was right.**_

_**She was worthless.**_

_**And she felt it.**_

** 10 Years Later**

"Mate?" Looking to his right, the brunette 'hmmed' in response to the blonde.

"You ok?" the blonde lad asked concerned.

"Yeah…just perfect" he muttered, swigging his almost empty bottle of beer. This caused a problem; the problem being that the blonde took his friend seriously and nodded. Looking down the neck of his bottle he sighed, he should really get himself another one. But that means buying in the rounds and the other brunette's girlfriend was on white wine, meaning more money. Leaning back in his chair, the bottle was slid along the table towards the centre as he sighed, looking around at his company. His band mates and their girlfriends. The blonde next to him stood up with his girlfriend, after she seemed to have managed to persuade him to dance.

"Harry mate…cheer up" looking to his left his eyes landed on his band mate, his arm proudly around his girl.

"We're at a club…now is the kinda time to flaunt being single…not mope about it" the brunette smirked as Harry sighed knowing for once, the man next to him was probably right.

"Get the rounds in and I might just get up and dance" Harry pushed smirking. Nodding, the not so smart brunette got up, taking his girlfriend with him as he kinda danced to the bar.

Returning with his drink, Harry smiled at the brunette

"Cheers Dan" he smirked, downing half of the bottle. Returning to his side, Danny nodded to the dance floor

"Go on then…take your pick" Danny smirked, swigging his own beer. Rolling his blue eyes, Harry shook his head at his band mate's attitude towards girls.

"That was so sexist" his girlfriend hit his leg, looking offended. Harry giggled as Danny swallowed the beer in his mouth before turning to his girlfriend and smiling innocently

"That's how I got you" he winked at her. Rolling her eyes she stood up

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom" she snapped

"Tabs…Tabby…" Danny called after her sighing before laughing, shaking his head as he drank more of his beer. Harry chuckled to himself, he figured one good thing about being single was there was no one to upset.

Feeling a dig in his left arm Harry frowned looking over at Danny. Dougie, one of his other band mates had joined them, his girlfriend out of sight somewhere. Nodding his head Danny's mouth fell open. Following his glance Harry's eyes fell on a blonde girl at the bar, her long hair hit her mid waist, her dress barely covering her bum, yet she didn't look at all cheap.

"What about her?" Danny mumbled. Harry didn't answer but continued to stare as the blonde turned around from the bar to face the dancing crowd, her drink in her hand.

"Oh my fucking god, look at her tits!" Dougie announced. Giggling Harry looked at Dougie rolling his eyes

"Trust you mate" he chuckled

"They are pretty huge" Danny agreed, nodding. "What the fuck are you sat here for…you do realise if I didn't have Tabby I'd be over there right now" Danny spoke up.

"Yeah, same" Dougie nodded

"Nah, she's taken" Harry shrugged, finishing his beer.

"How do you know that? Does she have taken tattooed across her chest?" Danny asked

"No you two made sure of that" Harry sighed spinning his empty beer bottle around. "Look at her Dan, of course she's taken, there's no girl like that who isn't" Harry spoke up, logically.

"They all have to be single at some time" Danny shrugged, adding his own logic to the equation.

"At least 'bump into her' when buying me another beer" Danny smirked

"And me" Dougie added. Sighing Harry stood up defeated.

"Fine"

The closer he got the more perfect she looked. But the magazine kinda perfect. Flawless. No way was she single.


End file.
